


Trials of the Heart aka My diary of what the heck did I get myself into?

by Mamazero



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, interfaction relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamazero/pseuds/Mamazero
Summary: Aelweth Wildmoon is a woman of honor, a woman with quiet a few noteworthy achievements under her belt.  Unfortunately for the night elf rogue, her world kind of comes crashing down around her ears,  mostly thanks to her sister, Asdriel.  What the hell has she gotten herself mixed up in?





	1. Really?

You know, I don't know how I get myself into these situations. Really, I don't. This one I'm blaming on my sister. I mean honestly, who would have ever thought that I, Aelweth Wildmoon, Savior of Azeroth, Champion of the frozen wastes, the Light of Dawn, THE NOBLE (for crying out loud!) would be sneaking around, trying to find a way to get my stupid, STUPID, hopeless romantic of a sister out of the city and to the safety of Dalaran without the City guards noticing and asking too many questions. Do you know how difficult that's going to be now that they've decided to _move_ the stupid portal to _Stormwind Keep?!_ I swear, if she wasn't my sister, the only family I had left, _and_ I didn't love her and would do anything for her, I'd dump her ass off _with_ the City guard and rat her out. I mean, _SERIOUSLY_ Asdriel?! _**SERIOUSLY**_ _ **?!**_ Only you, by dear bleeding heart sister, would fall head over heels for a Sin'dorei. No, I don't care that he was gravely wounded in battle. No, I don't care that despite all we've been taught, he was really sweet. No, I don't care that he never once made any move ever to end your life (which, if I'm being honest, would have been _really_ easy to do, she's not very aware of her surroundings when she's trouncing around picking flowers.). And **NO** , I don't care that he was very gentle when.....NO! You know what? I really don't, didn't(?), need any details about _THAT_ aspect of what happened!

 

 

What I do know, is, that if I don't keep telling myself that I love her dearly, (have to tell myself _that_ one repeatedly by the way, and I may still do this once we're safe,) I would be beating my head against a wall. Hopefully (and I say this for my sister's sake) she's right about this guy, this Aerberon character. Because if I find out that he's using her, isn't who he seems to be, _anything_ that sets off my something's-not-right sensor, I won't hesitate to slit his throat where he stands and leave their unborn child fatherless.

 

 

Yeah, that's what sent _this_ normally, go-with-the-flow gal into a whirlwind of rage,worry and panic. Imagine my surprise when I return from the land of overgrown lizards and bugs, huge rabid rabbits, talking bears, and the physical embodiment's of negative energy (Pandaria, just in case you're clueless.) only to discover that my not-cut-out-for-killing-anything-but-plants sister is not only with child, but about halfway thru, a “normal” pregnancy, as she put it. Well guess what, dear Asdriel, your sister is a rogue, and a damn good one at that. I asked around, none of your neighbors have ever seen you with any man, but they had noticed that you had been taking more frequent trips out into the wilds to gather your herbs. The look on her face when I confronted her about that was all I really needed to see. I _knew_ something was off by how secretive she was being about the while thing.

 

 

I need to quit thinking about the past week and concentrate on what's happening now. Okay, here goes nothing, deep breath Aelweth, deep breath. If I act casual, like I _belong_ there, then I won't raise suspicion, right? Oh good, there's a group getting ready to head thru, maybe we can just tag along with them. Asdriel's hand in mine (by Elune is her hand shaking!) and we casually walk up behind the giant worgen druid, and there we go! Just give the portal mage a casual nod and in we go. I sure as hell hope this Aerberon guy got my sister's message to meet us in Dalaran....

 

 


	2. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the questions really DO have answers!

Okay, the first thing I had apparently forgotten about the wonderful city of Dalaran, is that there really aren't any dark corners to have a private conversation in. Seriously, I urge you to try and find one that isn't already occupied by some weirdo, an ethereal salesman, or just some random couple snogging it up. Even the inns have thin walls. As I was dragging my sister around while she complained about how badly her feet hurt and I was looking for some place even _remotely_ private to have a conversation, it dawned on me that I had also forgotten something _else_ about this place. Nobody seems to care. As I'm standing there, in the central courtyard, looking around to make sure that no one is in within ear shot, I can't help but gawk as an inter-faction couple just, casually stroll past. I also notice that no one else seems to bat so much as an eye at it. No one cares that there's a troll woman walking hand in hand with this huge worgen man. No. One. I guess the Kirin Tor have taken the whole, making this place a sanctuary thing, very seriously. My sister takes my preoccupation as a chance to sit down on a nearby bench. _Sigh._ I guess this place is about as private as it gets for now. Time to have a chat with Asdriel. I don't even know where to begin, I have so many questions running thru my head that I'm not entirely sure I want the answers to. Regardless, my feet seem to have a mind of their own and have shuffled the rest of me over to the bench my sister is occupying.

 

 

“Asdriel, just....why?” I ask with a deep sigh as I plop my butt down next to my sister, drawing her attention off her feet.

 

 

“Honestly? I've never had anyone look at me like that before. Like I was their savior, the only thing that mattered in all of Azeroth. Then, after I got him patched up and not bleeding all over the place, we started talking to pass the time. He trusted me completely, _me_ , an Alliance civilian.” Asdriel's fiddling with her hands again, something she's always done when she knows who she's talking to is weighing what she's saying. “We talked well into the night, he fell asleep with his head placed in my lap, trusting me to keep him safe as he slept. And I did, when the sun started to rise, I woke him long enough to let him know I needed to go and gather more supplies to tend his wounds and that I'd be back. I went back to Stormwind, got what I needed and came back. While his wounds hadn't completely healed, he was well enough that he could have left had he wanted to. We spent the next several days just talking, getting to know each other.” Then she looks at me, that pleading look that I know never ends well for me. I'm too much of a sucker when it comes to my little sister to say no to anything she asks of me when she gives me that look. “Ael, I know you'll look past _what_ he is and see him for the _good man_ he is. We _do_ love each other, and I don't want to exclude you from my life, from my _child's_ life. Please, just....give him a chance to prove to you _whatever_ it is you want him to prove to you.”

 

 

I sigh heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose to try and alleviate the headache I have setting in. I hear my sister shifting her weight, and a sharp intake of breath. She's trying to decide if she should say what's on her mind or if it's just going to upset me more.

 

 

“He's like us, you know.” Her voice is quiet and I can barely hear her, but she says it with such conviction that I can't help but open my eyes and give her a questioning look. Asdriel's staring off into the middle-distance, her face drawn down into a frown. When she finally turns to face me, the tell-tale shimmer of unshead tears are in her eyes and she has a sad smile on her face. “An orphan.”

 

 

Well if that isn't a punch in the gut. All the anger, all the worry and panic drain out of me with that singular statement. Asdriel and I spent several years in the Darnassus orphanage after the unexpected death of our parents. Our mother was a huntress, our father a fairly well known druid. They were sent on a mission to help the Cenarion Circle in Desolace, of all Elune forsaken places. On their way to their destination, their caravan was attacked by a small fleet of the Slitherblade Naga. No one was spared. After our extended family was told the news, our father's brother (also a druid) and his wife took us in. They fed us, gave us a home, loved us. It wasn't the same. They weren't _OUR_ parents. By the time they were done sorting their own affairs, my sister and I had spent four _years_ in the orphanage. Sometimes I believe that the only reason we kept our sanity was because we had each other. We lived with them in Moonglade, where my uncle was an herbalism trainer. I suppose that's where Asdriel picked it up, her fascination with flowers that is. I was generally too busy sneaking around, trying to avoid whatever mundane tasks uncle Malvor tried to give me. Looking back on it, I suppose I could have learned to control my anger a bit better. I've learned that druids are annoying good at keeping their calm, but I was young, rebellious and angry at the world for stealing my parents from me. I guess that's why I became a rogue, life takes from us without giving a shit, why shouldn't I do the same? I'm getting off topic now, but I now know why my sister fell for this Sin'dorei as fast and as hard as she did. Damn her sympathetic heart.

 

 

“As...” I can feel myself rolling my eyes and letting out a deep sigh, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it's best just to get it over with now. “I suppose I can give this guy a chance.” My sister is positively _vibrating_ at my statement, and it's not long before she lets out an ear piercing squeal and throws her arms around me in an excited hug. Which I return. Begrudgingly. “ **BUT!** I want to know what your plans are. Where you intend to raise this baby, who is going to be around to help you, who's going to be visiting, those kinds of things.”

 

“Yes! Yes, of course!” Her face is positively beaming with excitement. I told you I couldn't say no to her.

 

“ **AND!** I insist on meeting his family. Assuming, you know, he has one. Which I'm guessing he does now. Because, you know, family is more than blood, and I'm willing to bet that there's some random orc running around that is just shaking his head at the fact that his best friend got some Night elf woman knocked up.” I can hear the pout in my voice, which means I can only assume there's one plastered all over my face, which is fantastic, because now everyone in Dalaran center is staring at us. Bah, I just _know_ I'm going to end up regretting this...

 


	3. .....Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it just keeps going.

Three days. _THREE DAYS!!_ That's how long we've been waiting for this damn Sin'dorei of Asdriel's to show up in Dalaran. _**THREE. DAYS.**_ Do you have any idea how utterly _boring_ Dalaran gets after the first few _HOURS?_ I mean, really, I can only fish in that damn fountain for so long, dragging up the, admittedly useful, fountain goldfish and a random assortment of coins, before that too gets boring. Even the underbelly has lost it's appeal after a few rounds of games, betting and general debauchery (win or lose). So now we wait. And wait. Oh! And then we wait some more! Goody!

 

 

Honestly, the Ledgerdemain Lounge is nice and all, but I could really go for some more.....entertaining company. I mean, yeah, I can't help but snicker every time that Orc downstairs, Bonegrim, I think was his name, complains **LOUDLY** about how bad the service is. 'Cause, come _**on**_ , if the service is _that bad_ maybe you should find somewhere else to hang out.

 

 

Asdriel has been pacing for the last few hours now. Pacing and wringing her hands. Pacing, wringing her hands, and sighing loudly. She's starting to get on my nerves, but I'm told that's a thing that happens with siblings, they get on each others nerves. I close the book I _was_ reading, _The Art of Poisons and How to Use Them Effectively_ _,_ with a sigh and roll over to pin Asdriel with a look.

 

 

“As, you sent him a message telling him where we were, he replied that he'd be here some time this evening. Seriously, chill out and take a nap. Elune knows you need it.” Giving my sister my best, please-do-as-I-say-I'm-your-older-sister-and-I-know-what's-best look. She glanced my direction, looked longingly at the door, and sighed before shuffling over to the bed and laying down.

 

 

“Maybe you're right. I _am_ exhausted. I'll just.....close my...” Insert yawn here. “Eyes...for just a bit.” Annnnnndddddddd she's out! Thank Elune, if I had to deal with her pacing much longer I was seriously considering using a sleeping powder on her. And now I can get back to my book in peace.

 

 

**Four hours later**

 

 

I can hear a bit of a ruckus downstairs, it sounds like some new arrivals. Ones who apparently know poor, horribly treated Bonegrim. With a sigh, I mark my place in the book. (I'm just starting to get to the _really_ good stuff after all.) Maybe I should sneak downstairs to see what all the commotion is about. But not without Mindcarver and Vengeance, my ever faithful daggers. Crap! I must have taken too long because now I hear footsteps coming upstairs. Crap, crap, CRAP!! I'll stealth anyways.

 

So now I'm stealthed, crouching in the small, dark corner at the foot of my sisters bed, ready to pounce on anyone or anything that may come stampeding thru that door. Elune I hope it's not a Tauren, those fuckers are **HUGE!** And their hide is ridiculously hard to get thru. I got ambushed by some crazed cousins of the ones typically found in Kalimdor, up in Northrend. Oh. My. Goddess were their hides tough. I broke off the blade of one of my favorite daggers in one of those huge, raging beasts (Taunka'le I think.) and all it really did was piss him off. Still not as bad as those giant bugs. Getting off topic again. I need to FOCUS! I shake my head to clear my thoughts and tilt my head to the side to listen. All I can really hear is _clink, clink, thwap, clunk._ Sooooo........I'm guessing a plate wearer, warrior or a palidan, is responsible for my clinks. The thwaps are bare feet, either a troll or worgen, hard to tell, they're both mouth breathers if you ask me. The clunk sound like hooves, a little too heavy to be Draenei, so I'm going to go with Tauren. I hope to hell this is my sister's Sin'dorei and a couple of his guild mates...

 

 

The door handle jiggles slightly, it's locked genius.  Hushed whispering can be heard, but it's not a language I recognize.  _Elune_ this better be him.  I can hear the sound of the lock being picked now, the grip on my daggers tightening.  I hold my breath as the lock clicks it's release and the door slowly swings open.  A young Sin'dorei warrior steps thru and takes a few tentative steps towards the side of my sister's bed.  His slow pace quiets the clinking of the heavy platemail he wears.  I smirk to myself, I was right about the first one.  He quickly removes his helm and his white-blond hair spills out, gently cascading halfway down his back in stark contrast to the almost black armor he wears.  He takes another step towards Asdriel's sleeping form on the bed and reaches out a hand to grasp her shoulder.  Without thinking, my feet propel me forward and the sharp edge of my blade finds its way to his throat.  

 

 

"I wouldn't, if I were you." I say, loud enough to be heard thru the mask covering my face.  His hand haults, hovering a hairs breath above my sister.  "Who are you?" I ask in the common tongue, hoping that even if he doesn't understand, my tone is enough to convey what I'm asking.  Before the intruder has a chance to answer, I hear the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked next to my head.

 

 

"Stan' down, rogue."  My eyes shift towards the voice and round in surprise at the unmistakable sound of my mother tongue being used.  I never expected a troll to know Darnassian...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments. As much as this is just a fun story that's been floating around in my head for years now, I'd love to hear what you all think.


	4. Well that's new...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this'll be fun.....

All I can hear is my pulse thundering in my ears. A million different questions are racing thru my mind, yet not a single one taking the lead and being voiced. My grip on the daggers in my hands only tightening with my resolve. The troll and I are caught in a battle of wills, neither one backing down and staring each other down. Several more seconds pass and he raises one of his brows at me.

 

 

“Di' ju not hear meh? Ah said stan' down.” His continued use of Darnassian only confirms that I had, indeed, heard correctly the first time around. This troll, this tall, green eyed, teal haired, middle aged member of the Horde, was speaking to me in a language that could have only been taught to him by one of my people. I am out numbered and my breathing quickens along with my pulse, all the hair on my arms standing on end. A nervous chuckle from the elf beneath my blade followed by a clearing of his throat draws my attention away from the gun currently pointed at my head.

 

 

“You must be Aelweth. I'm Aerberon. I believe you were expecting me?” His deep voice carries the twinge of apprehension I have come to expect from someone in his precarious position. My shoulders slump slightly and I let out a sigh of relief as I slowly remove my blade from just under his Adam's apple.

 

 

Stowing my blades back into their sheaths, I try to ignore the troll still scowling, and unabashedly pointing his weapon at my head. Relaxing my stance, I take a step further away from the Sin'dorei still standing at my sister's side.

 

 

“I kindly request you lower your weapon troll, I was only protecting my sister from potential harm.” I ask in Darnassian, my gaze once again making contact with his. A long few seconds pass before he releases the hammer and lowers the muzzle of the weapon in his three fingered grip. An audible sigh of relief can be heard from his two companions.

 

 

“No'tin' per'snal, ya? Jus' pro'tectin' mah _**son**_ from po'tential harm.” He snorts, before smirking and leaning against the door frame then chuckling at the surprised confusion on my face. He crosses his arms and points his chin at my sister before asking the Sin'dorei a question, once again in a language I don't understand. Ignoring the three males holding a conversation in the small room, I walk around Aerberon and gently rouse my sister.

 

 

“As.” I whisper, patting her cheek gently. “ **As**.” I say louder, having seen no signs of her waking the first time. A few more gentle pats on the cheek and her eyes flutter open. “Asdriel, Aerberon is here.” My sister blinks several times, her mind taking a few seconds to fully wake and process what I've said. Once she does, her eyes snap open and she launches herself off the bed and towards the Sin'dorei. She catches him off guard and throws him a bit off balance with her enthusiastic hug. The smile on his face as he gently cups my sister's face in his hands assures me that everything Asdriel has said about him is right. He does love her, that much is painfully obvious, how carefully he's wiping the happy tears streaming down her face, the absolute adoration on his face as he listens to her prattle on and on. Feeling a tightness settling in my chest, I wander over to the bed I've claimed as mine the past few days and start packing away what few items I have strewn about the room. If I distract myself, maybe it won't feel like I'm losing the last bit of family I have. I lose myself to my thoughts and continue making sure Asdriel's things are packed as well as my own.

 

 

 

“Ael? Are you alright?” My sister's voice cuts thru the trance like state I've apparently been in for the past several minutes. I pause in my motions and look, wide eyed, around the room. I'm met with four unique sets of eyes, each showing a mix of concern and empathy.

 

 

 

“Uh....yeah.” I manage to croak out around the annoyingly present lump in my throat. I clear my throat and wave my hand in what I can only hope passes as nonchalance. “I'm fine, really. It's just been a long past several days with very little sleep.” I give Asdriel a smile, hoping to alleviate her concern. “I'll be fine As.”

 

 

 

“Well.....alright, then.” Asdriel says, the look on her face says she doesn't completely believe me, but she's willing to accept my excuse and not press further. “Did you hear the plan? On where we're going, that is?” She gives me a smile. It's meant to reassure me, and yet all it seems to do is leaving a sinking feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. I have the feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong.

 

 

 

“No, I'm afraid I didn't.” I admit, looking down at my hands in embarrassment.

 

 

 

“You and I will be taking the portal to Ironforge where we'll stay for about a week before taking a gryphon to Aerie Peak!” My sister exclaims. “I've never been to Ironforge, this will be exciting!” I chuckle at my sister's exhilaration. Ironforge isn't exactly what I'd call a tourist hot spot. It's dark, it's hot, it's dank, it's filthy, and worst of all, it's filled with dwarves.

 

 

 

Don't get me wrong, I know dwarves are one of the races in the Alliance. And I've battled along side them before, entrusting my life to them. I just tend to find them a slight bit....unsettling. From their disgusting hygiene, to their penchant for anything alcoholic, I find them displeasing as a people. _Sigh._

 

 

 

“After that, we'll meet you at the crossroads, south-east of Skulk Rock. From there it's a few hours ride back to the homestead.” Aerberon continues where my sister left off, smiling at my obvious discomfort with being in Ironforge for that long.

 

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan then. Let's get this 'adventure' under way.” I say, shouldering my bags and my sisters and walking towards the door.

 


	5. Why'd it have to be Dwarves?

After what had to have been one of the longest farewells in the history of farewells, Asdriel and I made our way to Ironforge via the portal in Dalaran. Once we had made it thru the portal, we were immediately assaulted by the smell of burning filth and an almost unbearable heat. Still, my sister's excitement was not quelled. If anything, I'd say it was enhanced. It took me an eternity to corral her to the nearest inn, where all I wanted to do was sleep the rest of the week I was being forced to endure this hell hole. Asdriel had other plans however. We had barely checked in for our stay and she was begging me to take her on a tour of the city. My sister, being the stubborn child she is, stated that if I would rather not take her, she could always just hire someone to take her. I'm convinced my sister has no concept of danger. If she hadn't still been with our uncle, I'm sure some lunatic could have, quite easily, convinced her to walk straight into Deathwing's open maw. With a loud sigh and an exaggerated roll of my eyes, I reluctantly agreed to her suggestion and spent the next two days showing her all around Ironforge.

 

 

And yet, as I sit here on the back of one of the nosiest, rancid smelling gryphons that Ironforge had to offer, I'd almost prefer wandering around that smelly city. This has been one of the worst trips I've been on in my life, and I helped defeat Deathwing! Thank Elune we're less than half an hour from Aerie Peak now. This damn bird is making me feel sick to my stomach. I'm fairly certain that the flight master in Ironforge recognized me. I got into a bit of an argument with him some time a few years ago and ended up shorting him some cash on a flight to Dustwallow Marsh. I think this gryphon is his silent payback for that. _Sigh._ At least he set Asdriel up on a younger, more sturdy, not on death's doorstep, _smoother_ flying gryphon than the half dead pigeon cat he set me up on. I'm really starting to think that the main reason this particular beast smells so rancid is because every rider it's had in the past few years has vomited upon it and the poor thing hasn't seen a bath in ages. Thank the goddess, the mountain passage is below us now, maybe another five minutes and I'll be back on the ground.

 

 

**Fifteen minutes later**

 

 

I am currently laying, face down, on the well worn path just a few feet away from the flight master's post. When we first landed around ten minutes ago, I hopped off my dying, flying flea bag, walked (on rather wobbly legs.) what I thought was roughly ten paces, and promptly emptied my stomach. I recovered rather quickly, retrieved our bags, and proceeded to further empty my stomach. I have to wonder if this is what the Deathknights felt like when being returned from death.

 

 

I can hear Asdriel chatting up the flight master before I hear the man chuckle and comment about how I must have pissed off Gryth something fierce. I let out a groan and slowly push myself up off the ground, fearing that if I move too quickly, I'll end up heaving in the grass again, or my weak limbs will give out.

 

 

“Come on As, we've got a ways to go yet.” I croak out, resting my hands on my knees and patting the dust off my legs. Taking a final deep breath, I stand up and stretch my back and shuffle towards my sister. She gives me a smile, I'm assuming in an attempt to raise my spirits and falls in step behind me. I raise my hand as final farewell to the still chuckling flight master and head off due east towards Skulk Rock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short, the next one should be stupidly long comparatively. Lots of actiony stuff.


	6. Well....shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACTION!!!

We managed to make it halfway thru the camp when the sound of shouts, guns firing, and angry gryphons pierced the air. A feeling of dread grips me. All the air in my lungs escaping in a single, violent rush. Those sounds could only mean one thing. A member of the Horde was coming thru the mountain pass.

 

 

“Run As.” I manage to bark out the order without hesitation.

 

 

“Huh? What's...” Asdriel starts to ask, confusion written across her face.

 

 

“I SAID **RUN!!** ” I bellow, cutting off her question. Grabbing her hand, I take off in the opposite direction, pulling her along behind me. The sounds of the upset gryphons grows closer and I fumble around in the pouch on my hip for the whistle I know is in there. I chance a glance behind us and catch a glimpse of a large sword being swung thru the air, striking down one of the guards. My fingers find the whistle I've been so desperately digging for. Without hesitation, I pull it out of the pouch, press it between my lips and give it a good blow. A cloud of smoke appears before us and I pause long enough to pull Asdriel to my side. The breeze gently blows away some of the smoke, enough that the form of the large Nightsaber is no longer obscured. With a surge of adrenaline, I lift my sister up into the saddle, shove the reins into her hands and pin her with a look that leaves no room for argument. “Ride. Find Aerberon and do _not_ stop until you do. Now **GO!** ” I give the large feline a firm smack on it's haunch and spin around to face the battle which is now upon me.

 

 

With a furious yell that can only be born from the thrill of battle, I run forward. As I clear the other side of a cloud of gunpowder smoke, I come face to face with the same troll (who's name I'm just now realizing I never asked.) I had met just the week prior. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart skipping a beat before hammering away faster than before. Recognition crosses his face seconds before I find myself being grabbed roughly by the arm and shoved behind him.

 

 

“Keep ya head down!” The troll yells, firing off a series of shots towards a dwarf charging our direction, axe raised.

 

 

“I can help!” I respond, finally realizing what's going on. Without waiting for a response, I grip my daggers and disappear from sight, determined to assist in any way I can. I quickly press forward, sapping any dwarf standing between myself and the road leading east. My goal is not to kill, just to ensure they won't get up any time soon. In short order, I've managed to clear a path for the troll and his companions that will (hopefully) lessen the number of lives taken today.

 

 

An ear splitting roar above me draws my attention skyward. I turn in time to see Aerberon leaping from the back of an ice blue drake and land in a group of dwarves not five feet from me. It dawns on me what he's doing _AS_ he's doing it, leaving me with no time to react. He releases a shockwave which causes stars to dance in front of my eyes and leaves me reeling, unable to move.

 

 

When I finally come to my senses, the band of ragtag Horde members are now mounting up a fair distance ahead of me. Unfortunately for me, the dwarves whom I had hit rather hard (but seemingly not hard enough.) as well as the few dwarves also caught in the shockwave were also coming to. My feet immediately propel me forward, and I stumble but catch myself before I fall.

 

 

“Aelweth?!” Aerberon shouts in surprise. I can hear the dwarves behind me shouting angrily at my back.

 

 

“Aerberon! Asdriel is waiting for you further ahead on the road! Help her! I've got this!” I watch him nod his understanding before turning and rushing off in the direction I had sent my sister in earlier. Without further hesitation, I turn, facing half a dozen 'enemies', angry dwarves and gryphons alike. I grip my daggers tightly and crouch as the first warrior charges toward me, axe raised, followed closely by his brethren.

 

 

I easily sidestep the first attack, thrusting my dagger between the hinged plates on his torso. The next gets a quick slash across his throat as his head is thrown back by my knee connecting with his chin. I manage to slice and stab my way thru the next few with relative ease. It isn't until I'm flanked on either side by the guards with a _VERY_ angry gryphon in my face that it dawns on me that I may be in over my head. I duck to avoid having my face bitten off just in time to receive the blunt side of an axe to my shoulder blade. I can feel the bone crack and I scream in pain. The gryphon takes advantage of my lapse in attention and all I can feel is a white hot, searing pain rip thru my body. My left side is on fire from my hip to just under my breast. The wretched beast furthers my pain by sinking it's razor sharp beak into my right shoulder and digging it's talons into my right side.

 

 

My breathing is becoming shallower and I'm starting to lose consciousness. The pain is too much to bare. As the blackness grips my vision, I swear I hear a thundering roar from just over my head. The pain lessens a bit as the beast releases me, and I'm no longer being assaulted by the guards. Have I died? No, I can still hear fighting around me. Another roar. Screams. From both dwarves and gryphons. So tired. So cold....just...wanna....sleep....

 

 

My consciousness comes and goes. I don't have the energy to open my eyes. The screams have stopped. Now all I hear is the last groans and squawks of the dying around me. Hot breath on my face. Whatever saved me is now....sniffing me? I can feel the tickle of whiskers(?) on my cheek. A warm hand presses to my forehead. Three fingers? Another troll? I feel the warm tickle of healing magic work it's way thru my body. Not enough to fully heal me, but enough to stop the bleeding on the inside. Whoever my rescuer is tries to gently lift me. **PAIN!** I want to scream but all I manage to do is let out a pathetic whimper. Soothing shushing sounds reach my ears. More magic seeps into my skin, numbing the pain. Soft fur. So warm.

 

 

“Hang on as best you can.” A deep, rumbling voice commands of me before soft fur is pressed into my hand. I grab and hold on because my life depends on it...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be flopping back and forth between Aelweth's perspective and her rescuer's.


	7. How am I not dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukir is pronounced: Oo-ker

I'm still floating in and out of consciousness. It doesn't appear that I've fallen off the back of whatever beast I'm riding though. I can tell the sun has set, it's no longer bright even with my eyes closed. I still haven't opened them. I can hear the beast's heartbeat, (mainly because my ear is pressed into it's back.) it's a soothing sound. I fight with my eyelids, which seem to have turned to lead they're so heavy. I manage to open them long enough to focus on the fur beneath me. Purple and.....teal? My eyes drift closed again and a soft groan escapes my lips.

 

 

“We're almost there, jus' hold on a little longer.” That deep, rumbling voice commands again, sounding almost desperate. I could _feel_ the words vibrating thru me. I must be dreaming. Either that, or I'm on the back of the largest druid in cat form in Azeroth. One who also happens to have fur the likes of which I've never seen. Purple?....and teal?

 

 

**'Mysterious' Rescuer's POV**

 

 

I knew when Aerberon asked me to help him ensure his life-mate and her sister make it to the homestead, that this wouldn't be a normal undertaking. I also knew better than to try to take a shortcut because I was running late. I wasn't expecting a few troll scouts to slow me down as much as they did. I also wasn't expecting to see a Night elf rogue hold off the angry dwarves and gryphons so Aer could catch up to his mate. She did well at first, but one small mistake proved almost fatal.

 

 

I healed her enough to stop the major bleeding, when I tried to move her though, she just whimpered in pain. I did what I could to alleviate her pain and instructed her to hold on to me. She's done well so far, but with the still bleeding wounds she has, I'm unsure how much longer she'll be able to keep it up. My ears are pinned back, listening for any changes in her breathing. She groans and I can feel her grip on my fur tighten for a moment.

 

 

“We're almost there, jus' hold on a little longer.” I plead. My family owe this woman their gratitude and respect. Not everyone would risk their life for someone who is suppose to be their enemy.

 

 

I carefully scale up the rocks on the cliff face on the edge of the clearing my family's home sits on. It's a small plateau between the mountains that separate the Western Plaguelands and the Hinterlands. Normally, I'd take the small pass just east of here, but with my passenger in such critical condition, I've decided not to waste the time. With a final pounce, I land at the top, the impact of my landing pulling another whimper from my passenger.

 

 

In the distance I can see Aerberon and the others arriving at the house. With a silent apology to my ward, I charge ahead at full speed, dashing toward the house as quickly as I possibly can. I start to feel my muscles burning from the exertion, but I refuse to slow down. I can see people inside thru the windows and let out a roar, hoping to draw their attention. I finally slow down, unable to keep my previous pace.

 

 

I all buy collapse outside the door. No sooner had I stopped, than the door flies open and my father rounds the corner of the house. My chest heaves, leaving me unable to speak, thankfully I don't have to. My father, more gently than I thought possible, lifts the girl from my back as my mother ushers him inside.

 

 

“Use my room.” I manage to tell my mother before she can close the door. She just nods and rushes back inside where I can hear her directing people on where to go and what to do. Exhausted, I finally collapse to the ground, lungs and limbs on fire. I close my eyes and try to even out my breathing while also trying to hear what's happening inside. My mother is the healer in the family, not me. I figure it's best to stay out here and out of her way. I hear Aerberon open the door, checking on me.

 

 

“What happened?” He asks. I crack open an eye and look his direction, his brow furrowing as a short, violet haired Night elf woman steps up next to him. This must be the woman whom he fell in love with. A small gasp escapes her as her eyes meet with mine.

 

 

“Dwarves and a gryphon. Wasn't fast enough.” That's all I'm able to gasp out, my breathing still labored as it is.

 

 

“Is all that blood my sisters?” The woman asks, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears spring to life in her eyes. I raise my head enough to look at my side. The normally vibrant purple fur with teal stripes is matted and a disgusting shade of rusty red and brown. I can do nothing but nod. I hear her start to cry and Aerberon trying his best to comfort her. Several seconds pass, without anything being said before my sister appears in the doorway with a small water basin in hand.

 

 

“Hey, Momma sent me to get water. What's going on out here?” She asks, her mouth rounding into an 'oh' as she shifts her gaze my direction.

 

 

“Give it here, I'll get it. I need to rinse off anyways.” I say, finally back on my feet again. She holds out the bowl to me, which I gently take between my teeth and head in the direction of the small pond.

 

 

**Aelweth's POV**

 

 

I feel myself being lifted off the back of the druid(?) and carried somewhere. It's warm where I'm taken. I can hear a woman telling others where to go and what to do. Whoever is carrying me is being careful not to jostle me too much as we go up a set of stairs. I hear a few gasps and murmured questions. I must look terrible.

 

 

“Wha' ju' get ya'self into?” I recognize the voice. It's the troll again. Aerberon's adopted father. I try to respond, tell him I'm not sure. All that comes out is another breathy groan. I'm too tired, and the pain is starting to return for much else. “Shh, don' try ta talk.” His tone is much gentler this time, I don't think he was expecting to be conscious.

 

 

“Take her to Ven's room, Ukir.” The woman I heard giving orders earlier says. I can feel the troll holding me hum his understanding. Well, I guess I finally learned his name. “She's torn up pretty badly. What happened?” I hear her ask. I don't have the energy to try to respond again, thankfully I don't have to.

 

 

“She's still con'scious, ah tink.” The troll, Ukir, tells the woman on my behalf. She shushes him and places her hand on my forehead, much the same way the druid(again, I'm still not sure I wasn't dreaming.) had earlier. I once again feel the familiar tingle of healing magic run thru my body.

 

 

“She has a broken shoulder blade, several ribs too...” The woman says, She's assessing my injuries, and I feel her magic probing deeper. “Cuts, bruises, torn muscles. Thankfully no internal bleeding.” I whimper as she removes her hand and I'm set on a bed.

 

 

“I did what I could to stop her from bleeding out before I moved her.” I hear the deep voice of my rescuer. “I'm just sorry I wasn't fast enough to save her all 'dis pain in the first place.” He sounds sad, upset that I'm half dead maybe? “I should have gotten there fastah.” Ah, he's upset with himself over this. I guess he doesn't realize that I wasn't aware I had reinforcements headed my way when I sent the others to get my sister in the first place. I scrunch up my face, I have the energy to let him know it's not his fault at least. At least...I think I do. The room is finally quiet though.

 

 

“S'kay.” My voice cracks and I'm not sure I'm heard at first. Elune that took a lot of effort, but I need to keep going. “Nnn.” I feel the bed on my left side dip a bit and I can feel warm breath fan across my face. “Nnn...yr...ffflt.” My voice is shaky and soft. I can't help but be slightly frustrated at my body's unwillingness to do what I'm asking of it. I feel warm breath hit my face and hear a soft chuckle rumble from the person hovering over me. A large, three fingered hand cups my face and a thumb gently strokes my cheek.

 

 

“You sure are a tough one. You should try to rest. You're in good hands, I promise.” That deep rumbling voice is quickly becoming a comfort for me. Maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible idea to rest. I'm so tired, maybe just a short nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukir is my actual main character in game. He's my wonderful trolly hunter and I love him bunches. Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you like it so far. I'm on such a roll it's not even funny, I can't help but spend all my free time at work writing this down.


	8. Well that was unexpected...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE SOME ANSWERS!!!!

I managed to sleep comfortably. How long I slept, I'm unsure. When I do wake up, it's to a quiet humming filling the room. I feel the bed dip as whoever is humming sits on the bed next to me. A warm, damp cloth is gently pressed to my forehead and lightly run across my face and down my neck. The sudden realization that I've been stripped down to my underthings hits me and I'm not sure I care. I open my eyes a crack with much less effort than last time I tried. I still ache everywhere, but it's better than the debilitating pain I was in last time I was awake.

 

 

The room is dimly lit by the sunlight filtering thru the heavy curtains on the windows. Sitting next to me is a Kaldorei woman, (maybe the same age as my uncle.) with vibrant green hair only touched by gray at the temples. She continues to hum quietly, having not noticed that I'm awake yet. I try to clench my fists in the blankets covering me. I'm surprised when I manage it with relative ease considering my left shoulder blade was broken and the muscles in my right shoulder were torn. The woman finally glances at my face, having seen my hands move.

 

 

“Oh! You're finally awake. How are you feeling dear?” She gives me a warm smile that reminds me of my mother's. I clear my throat, which feels dryer than Tanaris.

 

 

“Thirsty.” I rasp out, trying desperately to swallow a few times. She helps me sit up and hands me a glass of water that had been sitting on a side table next to the bed. After completely draining the glass, I hand it back and nod. “Thank you, I feel much better now.” I answer her question now that I'm able to speak normally again.

 

 

“I'm glad to hear it. You had us a little worried for the first couple of days.” Her smile widens and she pats my hand gently. I take a few moments to process what she said before asking questions.

 

 

“How long was I asleep?” My brow furrows, it didn't feel like I was out longer than a few hours.

 

 

“Just a week. You had my husband and our son quite concerned considering the shape you were in when you came in. In fact, my son, Ven, has been keeping watch over you since he brought you here.” The smile never leaves her face as she patiently waits while I try to remember what happened. My face scrunches at the memory. I'm still not sure if he's a druid. It would probably be best to ask while I can.

 

 

“The....druid?” My voice sounds unsure and I chance a glance at her face. She nods in affirmation, my relief coming out in a rush of breath. “I'd like to....thank him for saving me, if that's possible.”

 

 

“Of course. I'm sure your sister will be excited to know you're awake too. I know part of it is due to her pregnancy, but she's been very worried about you.” She stands and walks around the room before laying a simple linen shirt and my leather breeches on the bed from a chest of drawers on the far side of the room. As she starts to step thru the door, a thought crosses my mind and I decide to catch her attention.

 

 

“Um....I'd also like to say thank you to the troll, Ukir?” A small blush dusts my cheeks at almost forgetting his kindness. Her smile brightens, her hand resting on the door knob.

 

 

“I'm sure my husband will wander up here once he's heard you're awake. He seems to have taken a liking to you, thinks you're a tough one.” I swear I can see a small, mischievous glint in her bright, silver eyes as she closes the door. I'm left in stunned silence as more of the puzzle falls into place. She couldn't possibly mean that Ukir is her mate, could she?

 

 

I raise my arms above my head in an attempt to ease some of the tension in my back, I can feel the muscles stretching and while it does hurt a bit, it is a relief. While I continue to wonder if the kind Kaldorei woman is truly Ukir's mate, I pull the linen shirt over my head. I was startled when, no sooner had I finished pulling my shirt over my head, but my sister burst into the room. There's a brief moment where she's just looking at me, making sure I'm really alive and awake I suppose.

 

 

After several more seconds of uncomfortable silence, I decided on a small, embarrassed grin. She dashes across the room and practically launches herself at me. Her arms wrap around me in a hug and she starts babbling incoherently, tears running down her face.

 

 

“As. As I'm alright.” I say, stroking her hair and back reassuringly. She only sobs harder in my arms. Aerberon appears in the doorway, a smile on his face.

 

 

“I'm glad to see you awake and none the worse for wear.” His genuine relief draws another blush and embarrassed grin from me. “As was worried. We all were.” He pauses, reaching up to tug lightly on his goatee in thought. “Although, I'm not sure who was worried more. As was practically worrying herself sick, but I honestly can't remember my brother, Ven, ever so concerned over anyone that he stayed awake for days on end.” I guess that answers my question from earlier...

 

 

“Well, I appreciate everything your family has done for me.” And I mean it. Without their help, I would have been ripped to shreds, thrown in the stockade or dead. I place a kiss to the top of Asdriel's head and rest my cheek there. Her sobs quickly wind down to hiccups and sniffles.

 

 

“Ael?” Asdriel says, her voice quiet and a little hoarse. I hum, letting her know I'm listening. “Please don't do anything like that again. Aerberon's mother, Caranor, kept telling me you'd be fine. But....all I could think about was mother and father. I don't want to lose you too.” Her quiet admission has me on the brink of tears myself and I hug my sister tighter.

 

 

“I'm not going anywhere As, I promise.” Her body relaxes as I speak. “But, right now, I'd very much like a _**warm**_ bath, if that's possible, and that means I need to put my pants on.” Asdriel giggles and sits up next to me on the bed instead of laying across me.

 

 

“I'll leave you to get dressed then. I'll see you downstairs.” With a final wave, my sister and her mate leave me to dress in peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave comments and kudos!


	9. Oh wow....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuer to the RESCUE!!!!

I hadn't expected getting dressed to be such a pain. Literally. Eventually I settled on throwing my legs off the side of the bed and shimmying my leggings the rest of the way up while laying on my back. As I lay there, trying to catch my breath, I hear a soft knock on the door.

 

 

“Come on in.” I holler, hoping whoever it is won't mind me laying here after my epic battle with my pants. I hear the door open and the distinctive footfalls of a troll enter the room. “I'd stand and greet you, but I don't think I can get up.” Ukir lets out a deep chuckle and pads over to the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” I lift my arms and wiggle my fingers. “I'm serious though, can you help me up?” I give a sheepish grin and hope he takes pity on me.

 

 

“Ah got'cha.” Ukir lets out another rumbling chuckle and takes my hands in his, pulling me into a sitting position with relative ease. “Ah heard ju' were up. Da'cided to come an' see how ju' were.” He ensures I'm sitting and stable before releasing my (relatively small) hands from his large, blue ones. “Not as stron' as ju' taught ju' were, eh?”

 

 

“Apparently not.” I mutter, rolling my eyes at my own body's betrayal. “I wanted to thank you for helping me. Both last week and today.” I finally look up and smile. “Especially considering I didn't even know your name until I was practically dying in your arms.” He smirks around his tusks and there's a small warmth to his face that I hadn't seen before now.

 

 

“Ya don' need ta t'ank meh, but ju' welcome. Ma wife an' son did mos' de work.” I swear I can see a blush under the intricate paint on his face as he speaks. My own smile grows wider and I chuckle. Ukir shifts from foot to foot as if he's debating on whether or not to say what's on his mind. “Da wife tol' meh ju' wan'ed ta t'ank Ven too.” He gives me an apprehensive look, judging my response.

 

 

“I do. I'd be dead now if not for him.” He drops his guarded stance and relaxes, sitting next to me on the bed. His weight throws me off balance a bit and I have to grab the edge of the bed so I'm not thrown off of it.

 

 

“Now dat ju' awake, Ah woul'nt be sur'prised if Ven hides from ju' a bit.” Looking at the confusion on my face, Ukir continues. “Cara an' Ah nev'ah ex'pected ta be able ta have our own, so we adopt'd. Our oldest two were ol'mos' ten when we discover'd Cara was expectin'. Ven be our oldest chil' togetah. He looks more like meh, but ju can tell he not be entirely troll.” Ukir trails off, watching my face for comprehension.

 

 

“So....he's self conscious because he's different?” I look up from my hands into Ukir's face. He nods his head in affirmation. “Well, that doesn't change the fact that I owe him my life.” I throw my hands up in exasperation. “Who care's if he looks different? I sure don't. I mean, when I sent everyone after Asdriel, I had no idea anyone was coming to help me. But he did. He rushed in, saved me and brought me back here.” Slightly embarrassed by my outburst, I scrunch up my shoulders in an attempt to make myself look smaller. I can feel my face burn from how deeply I'm blushing. Ukir laughs, a deep, almost rough sound, stands, and offers me his hand.

 

 

“Come on den. Ah t'ink Cara was drawin' ju' a hot bat'.” I take Ukir's offered hand and try to pull myself to my feet. Twice. Unsuccessfully. I huff in frustration, and Ukir chuckles before pulling me to my feet with one hand and steadying me so I don't fall flat on my face with the other. We stand there, next to the bed for a few minutes, him patiently waiting for me to make the first move. I take a tentative step forward, followed quickly by another. There's a stiffness to my joints that I've never felt before. It feels as though every one of the joints in my legs is made of steel, unwilling to bend.

 

 

After only a few stumbles, and a near literal trip down the stairs, we finally make it to the main floor of the house. When my feet hit the floor, I look up and am met with several unique sets of eyes. Even though each set of eyes were different, ranging from dark brown bovine, to bright green and glowing, two sets stuck out to me the most. The particular reason these two sets of eyes stuck out to me are because the owners are two of the last people I expected to see. One set, a bright, glowing yellow, the other, a large set of brilliant violet.

 

 

“Twizz? Lo?” My jaw damn near hits the floor and I feel as if the room is spinning. Without thinking, I let go of the grip I have on Ukir's arm and take several steps forward, hoping that my two guild mates will say.....well, _**anything**_. My traitorous body has other plans however, and with the third or fourth step I take, my left knee buckles. As I close my eyes tightly and prepare to feel my inevitable impact with the floor, two things happen, both so quickly it takes me a moment to figure out what's going on. The first is the sound of a chair skittering across the wooden floor. The second is my body being caught and lifted into the air. When my brain catches up and I realize that I'm being cradled in a set of arms against a _**VERY**_ broad chest. My hands fly to my face in embarrassment and I finally release the breath I was holding. I hear a deep rumbling chuckle from the person holding me that makes my ears twitch and my body tingle.

 

 

“Are you alright?” I recognize the voice as the same one belonging to my rescuer. This must be Ven. Still too embarrassed that I had to be saved, _**again**_ , I simply nod. From across the room, I hear the tinkling laughter of my best friend, Twizzle.

 

 

“She's fine, just embarrassed, Ven.” I hear the gnomish mage respond. Damn it she knows me too well. “She's not use to being this clumsy.”

 

 

“Or having to be rescued.” Twizzle's partner in crime, Lo'ran (a Kaldorei druid and a permanent attachment to Twizzle's side) adds. The two continue to giggle quietly at my expense and are quickly joined by my sister. The man holding me like a child in his arms starts to chuckle as well and I could just die. I can feel the tell-tale burn of a blush lighting a path up my chest before engulfing my face. I'm sure my normally pale, lavender skin now looks a hideous shade of mauve. **Great**. My rescuer (thankfully) stops laughing at my obvious discomfort. I feel a light tap on my forearms by something cool and smooth. Curiosity as to what it is that just touched my arms overtakes my desire to crawl into a hole. I slowly spread the fingers covering my eyes and dare a peek.

 

 

Even if I **had** been planning to say anything, I don't think I'd be able to now. Looking at me, with a smirk on his face, is one of the most oddly beautiful beings I've ever seen. Ukir was right, his son does look more like him, but definitely not entirely. Ven's face is longer, not as smushed together in perpetual annoyance like the trolls. He has a softer brow than his father and while his nose is still broader than a Kaldorei's, it's not as long or angular as a trolls and is softly rounded at the tip. His hair is the same teal as Ukir's and is shaved closely at the sides, but left longer in the middle. The long, downward sloped tusks are also something inherited from his father, as are the vibrant green eyes currently searching my face.

 

 

“Are you alright?” He asks again. Oh Elune, I'm in trouble. I swallow hard, momentarily forgetting how to speak. Or breathe. Or move at all really. He raises his brows at me and his smile widens. “Did I break ya?” I hear Twizzle giggle, again, and my blush redoubles it's efforts to have me burst into flames. “Haha, how about we just go this way?” With his smile still in place, Ven carries me thru the kitchen and into a room attached to the back of the house. He sets me gently down in a chair set up next to a steaming hot bath and turns towards the sound of Twizz calling his name.

 

 

“I've got it from here Ven.” Twizz quickly shuffles into the makeshift room, making a shooing motion with her hands and coming to a stop next to me.

 

 

“It's not like I...” Ven starts, only to be cut off by Twizz clicking her tongue.

 

 

“Venlan, I swear if you finish that thought and embarrass my best friend any more than you already have, I'll light you on fire and roast marshmallows over the flames.” To prove her point, Twizzle conjures a small fireball in the palm of her hand, twirling it around her fingers to add emphasis. Catching the point, Ven simply nods, rolls his eyes, and walks back to the house with a final wave. After waving a farewell of her own, Twizzle rounds on me, giving me a wide eyed, knowing look. “Aelweth Wildmoon, I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered you were unable to do anything but blush.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> As always, if you like it, please leave comments and kudos!


	10. Wow, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot baths are GREAT!

Looking at Twizzle, I just shrug. I'm not entirely sure what happened either. Well, I _**AM**_ , but I'm not sure why, or how, or....of _anything_ really. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and pull the linen shirt up over my head.

 

 

“Honestly Twizz, I've done the infatuation thing before. You remember how badly that ended for me, I'm not really looking to relive that experience." I lament, removing my breast band and setting it aside to wash later.

 

 

“Ael, Ven is nothing like Lock was. I've known him for years now, and he's one of the most genuinely kindhearted people I've ever met.” I cringe at Twizzle's use of _**his**_ name while she busies herself with unstrapping my leggings. (In hindsight, getting them on would have been much easier had I done this.) “You deserve to be happy, Ael. You deserve to find someone who will _make_ you happy. And trust me, this little infatuation you just discovered is totally mutual. I've honestly never seen him bend over backwards for anyone the way he has been this past week for you.” With a final tug, Twizz removes the last of the straps holding my leggings tight to my body. “Who knows, maybe you and your sister will both have found your life mates in the same family.” She starts tugging on the bottoms of my now loose leggings.

 

 

“Speaking of this family, how do you and Lo know them?” I ask, rolling my eyes at her comment and trying to change the subject. I lift my rear up off the chair by supporting most of my weight on my hands. Working quickly, she helps me remove the leggings of death and the rest of my underthings.

 

 

“Well, Caranor and Ukir are Lo's adoptive parents.” Twizz says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “Speaking of Lo, I will need his help getting you into this tub.” I scoff and scowl at her, adequately conveying my feelings on the matter. “Well, it's either Lo, who has no interest whatsoever in anything female and who's seen you nude before...” I let out a disgusted sound, having forgotten that I was young and prone to taking off my clothes when drunk. “ **OR**...I can always ask Ven to...”

 

 

“NO!” I interrupt, my face and neck exploding in a violent blush once again. I clear my throat, ignoring Twizzle's bemused grin, and continue. “Lo is fine.”

 

 

“Alright, I'll be right back then.” Without another word, she zips off around the corner headed back tot he kitchen to fetch help.

 

 

Looking around the makeshift room, I feel small and venerable in my current state of undress. A soft breeze blows, and while warm, causes my skin to erupt in goosebumps and I shiver. I cover myself with my arms in an small attempt to maintain what little dignity I have left. Before too long, I see Twizzle round the corner followed closely by Lo'ran sans shirt.

 

 

“Lo, why are you shirtless?” I ask, confusion and apprehension written all over my face.

 

 

“Because if I'm lifting you into the tub, I'd rather not end up wearing a soaking wet shirt, thanks.” He levels me with a look asking if I have issues with his reasons. I timidly nod, still not completely comfortable with this arrangement. As quickly as he can while still being gentle, Lo lifts me into his arms and sets me into the tub. I sigh at the relief the steaming hot water provides my aching muscles. Twizzle thanks Lo for his assistance as I sink as low into the tub as possible while still being able to breathe. I weakly raise my hand in a small wave as Lo leaves the bath area. Twizz busies herself with gathering all the necessary supplies for me to bathe myself while I enjoy the heat seeping into my body.

 

 

“Are you ready to get clean?” She asks, holding up a small bar of soap and a washrag. With a nod of my head, I take a deep breath and sink completely below the water to wet my hair. We settle into a comfortable silence. Twizz behind me on a step stool washing my hair while I take care of washing my body. She even sits with me while I take in more of the refreshing heat of the bath once we're done.

 

 

After sitting in silence for about an hour, me lost in my own thoughts, and Twizzle quietly reading a scroll on arcane energy applications, I clear my throat. Twizz looks up at me, packs away the scroll and gives me her full attention.

 

 

“What's on your mind Moonberry?” She asks, using the nickname she bestowed upon me when I first joined the guild. She has always been good at knowing when something is bothering me. “It's about As, isn't it?”

 

 

“I'm just wondering if she's not making the same mistake I did.” I answer, running my wet hands over my face. “No one should ever have to go thru that. I'm just lucky that my friends cared enough to help me make it out alive.” I look at Twizz, tears now in my eyes as I try to hold myself together. My past is hard for me to remember, some of the scars still feel _fresh,_ even though it happened over ten years ago. Twizzle walks over to me and cups my face as best as she can in her tiny hands.

 

 

“Aerberon and his family are good people, Ael.” She says, looking directly into my eyes. I believe her, my own anxieties assuaged for now. I let out a shuttering sigh and nod, the lump in my throat preventing me from saying anything. Twizzle kisses my forehead and hugs me as best as she can, which I return. “Now, do you think you can stand on your own, or do I need to go get Lo again?”

 

 

“I'm not as stiff and sore as I was, I think I can stand on my own. While I get dried off, do you think you can get me a fresh basin of water so I can clean my 'unmentionables'?” I ask with a sheepish grin followed by a residual sniffle.

 

 

“Sure Moonberry.” Twizz says, patting my hand and setting a towel on the chair for me to dry off with.

 

 

After getting dried off and my underthings clean and set out to dry, Twizzle and I head back into the house. She has me sit at the table while she skitters away to scrounge up something for me to eat. Before too long, the large Tauren who had been with Ukir and Aerberon sets a bowl of Sea Mist Rice Noodles in front of me. I stare, dumbfounded, for several moments before remembering my manners.

 

 

“Thank you....um...”I stumble, trying to remember his name and drawing a blank.

 

 

“Bubo.” He supplies, offering me his hand. With a smile, I take his hand and shake it, his hand closing entirely around mine.

 

 

“Thank you Bubo. I hadn't realized how hungry I was earlier.” He gives me a smile of his own before disappearing back into the kitchen. I close my eyes in a silent prayer, thanking the goddess and dig into my food with gusto. I feel positively ravenous and my table manners suffer for it.

 

 

“Ya know, you might want to come up for air. Ya food isn't going anywhere and I'm willing to bet that Bubo would be happy to make you more.” Ven's deep voice reaches my ears and I spare a glance in his direction before returning to my food. He chuckles as I drain the broth from the bowl, set it on the table and a rather un-ladylike belch escapes my lips. I cover my mouth and quietly excuse myself as Ven continues to watch me while leaning against a door frame. Deciding to see how truly uncomfortable I can get, he pushes himself away from the doorway and crosses the room, coming to a stop across the table from me, leaning on the back of a chair. “Feelin' any bettah?” He smiles, a slight trollish accent becoming evident.

 

 

“Much.” I reply, suddenly finding my hands much easier to look at than to make eye contact with the man standing in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I figure it's best to say what I need to say now, rather than wait and end up backing out. “Um...” I finally look up, meeting his intense gaze with my own. “Thank you, for saving me. I am indebted to you.” As I speak, I watch his face go from smug to slightly embarrassed. It's now his turn to break eye contact. He looks down at the floor and lets out a nervous chuckle.

 

 

“Don't mention it. You made sure my father and brother were safe, it was the least I could do.” He says, a serious tone in his voice, looking back up at me, he has an almost pained look on his face. “I'm really sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I got delayed by some troll scouts because I was taking a shortcut, because I'm an idiot and got wrapped up in unimportant things around here and left late.” Seeing how flustered he is causes me to giggle, which quickly turns into full bodied gales of laughter. Confusion and aggravation mar his features and it takes me a minute to wind down enough to say anything. Yet every time I try, I get caught up in a fit of giggles all over again. Having finally lost the awkwardness of just being close to him, I instead opt to stand and walk around the table. Ven stands up straight and turns to watch me, looking at me like I've lost my mind. Careful not to impale myself on his tusks, I quickly wrap my arms around his midsection in a hug. I can feel his body tense, not sure what's going on.

 

 

“I already told you it's okay, it wasn't your fault.” I say, finally having wound down from my giggle fit. “I sent Aerberon and the others after my sister who was further ahead on the road, I didn't know that you were heading our direction to help. I wasn't expecting you at all, so you weren't late and you should stop beating yourself up over it.” I rest my forehead against his chest, and close my eyes. As the implications of what I said finally sink in, I feel Ven wrap his arms around me returning my hug.

 

 

“I didn't know. Thank you.” Ven's voice is quiet, even in the relatively small room. I savor the warmth radiating from his body for a few seconds longer before releasing him from the hug and taking a step back. We both just stand there, each watching the other before he drops his gaze to the floor once again and clears his throat. “It's getting late. You're welcome to keep using my bed for as long as you'd like, but I can't guarantee you won't wake up to see me curled up in cat form sleeping in the corner.” I giggle again as he sends a playful grin my way and I nod.

 

 

“Thank you, your hospitality is greatly appreciated.” Ensuring once again that I won't impale myself on his tusks, I maneuver away from his body and head towards the stairs. I only make it up the first couple before turning and casting a smile over my shoulder. “Goodnight, Ven.”

 

 

“G'night.” We wave, matching blushes dusting both our cheeks. I turn and continue the rest of the way upstairs, readying myself for bed and eventually drifting off to sleep. The small smile still in place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you like it, please leave me comments and kudos!


End file.
